cooldinosaursanddinosaurmoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Recommended Dino movies
This is a list of recomended movies for people who love dinosaurs. The information for the movies comes from Wikipedia. So thank you Wikipedia for the info. Also a reminder, I do not guarantee you will like any of the movies listed ''Jurassic Park'' (franchise) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The Jurassic Park franchise is a series of books, films, comics, and videos centering on a disastrous attempt to create a theme park of cloned dinosaurs. It began in 1990 when Universal Studios bought the rights to thenovel by Michael Crichton before it was even published. The book was successful, as was the 1993 film adaptation which led to two sequels, although the last was not based on a novel, as the previous films were. The software developers Ocean Software, BlueSky Software, Sega of America and Telltale Games have had the rights to developing video games since the 1993 film, and numerous games have been produced. Currently a fourth feature film is in the works, but it has been lingering in "development hell" since a year after the third film. There have been numerous rumors about the project since it was first reported, many of them relating to plot and script ideas, and new logos. =''Jurassic Park'' (film)= Eccentric billionaire John Hammond (Richard Attenborough), CEO of InGen, has recently created Jurassic Park: a theme park populated with dinosaurs cloned from the DNA extracted from insects preserved in prehistoric amber. The park is located on Isla Nublar, an island off Costa Rica's Pacific coast. After a park worker is attacked by a dinosaur, Hammond's investors, represented by their lawyer Donald Gennaro (Martin Ferrero), demand that experts visit the park and verify that it is safe. Gennaro invites Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum), a mathematician, while Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern). They are joined on the island by Hammond's two grandchildren—Tim (Joseph Mazzello) and Lex Murphy (Ariana Richards). While the group explores the park, Hammond observes his guests along with Head Technician Ray Arnold (Samuel L. Jackson) and his game warden, Robert Muldoon (Bob Peck). The head computer programmer, Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight), is secretly in the employ of one of InGen's corporate rivals, and has been paid to steal fertilized dinosaur embryos. During his theft, Nedry deactivates the park's security system, allowing him access to the embryo storage. The rest of the group, who have been stranded in the park due to the system shutdown, are attacked by the''Tyrannosaurus, which kills Gennaro. Grant and the children are able to avoid detection thanks to Grant's knowledge of the ''Tyrannosaurus' visual limitations - "He can't see us if we don't move". The''Tyrannosaurus'' pushes them and their vehicle off the raised road, allowing them to escape. Meanwhile, a fleeing Nedry crashes his jeep. He encounters a dilophosaurus which spits venom into his eyes, blinding him, and then kills him. Ellie and Muldoon try to find Alan and the children, but to no avail. Then they find Ian under the shattered outhouse. As they try to look for the children deep inside the jungle, Ian realizes the''Tyrannosaurus'' is near. He orders Ellie and Muldoon to flee, with the Tyrannosaurus chasing after them. The three of them are able to escape in their jeep. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security fences, the group decides to take the drastic measure of rebooting the entire park's computer and electrical network. Arnold, along with Ellie, Hammond, Muldoon and Malcolm, shut down the park's grid and retreat to the emergency bunker, from where Arnold heads to the maintenance bunker to reboot the system. When he doesn't return, Muldoon and Ellie head for the bunker. At the same time, Grant and the children discover a nest full of hatched eggs, indicating the dinosaurs are breeding on their own. As Muldoon and Ellie proceed to the maintenance bunker, Muldoon realizes they are being hunted by the Velociraptors. Muldoon is killed by a raptor, while Ellie makes it to the bunker and restarts the park systems. After Ellie turns the park's systems back on, she almost gets killed by a raptor hidden within some cables; she then discovers Arnold's mutilated remains and narrowly escapes the raptor. At the same time, Tim, Lex and Grant climb an electrified fence out of the park's animal zone and Tim is nearly killed upon the reactivation of the electricity. Grant and the children head for the visitor's center; he leaves them alone in the kitchen while he reunites with Ellie and the others. The kids manage to escape two raptors before reuniting with Grant and Ellie. Lex is able to assist getting the park's security systems working from the control room. Grant contacts Hammond and tells him to call the mainland for rescue, but the two raptors find the group and attack. The group flees through the vents, only to be cornered in the entrance hall by the raptors, who prepare to strike. However, the Tyrannosaurus breaks into the main hall and attacks the raptors, allowing the foursome to escape outside where they are rescued by Malcolm and Hammond. Hammond and the others escape via helicopter, as Grant watches a flock of pelicans glide over the sea. =''The Lost World: Jurassic Park''= Four years after the incident at Jurassic Park, John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) has lost control of InGen to his nephew, Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard). Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) publicized the incident, but disbelief has destroyed his academic reputation. Hammond summons Malcolm to his home and tells him about Isla Sorna, known as "Site B", where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured for a few months, before they were moved to Isla Nublar, the location of the park. They were abandoned in "Site B", after a hurricane. Hammond asks Malcolm to join a team that will travel to "Site B" and will help him stop Ludlow from exploiting the site for InGen, and to help leave it as a nature preserve. Malcolm initially refuses, but agrees after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding (Julianne Moore), is part of the team and is already there, while the others will meet her after three days. Malcolm meets the team of people he will join: vehicle engineer Eddie Carr (Richard Schiff), and documentary producer Nick Van Owen (Vince Vaughn). Shortly after arriving on the island, they find Sarah. Sarah attempts to take a close-up picture of a baby stegosaurus. Its parents attack Sarah, protecting their baby. Sarah survives, hiding in a log. At camp, they discover Kelly (Vanessa Lee Chester), Malcolm's daughter, had stowed away on the trailer. Malcolm tries to get Kelly home, but they are interrupted by the arrival of an InGen team led by Ludlow which they spot chasing and capturing several dinosaur species, identified by InGen paleontologist Dr. Robert Burke (Thomas F. Duffy). That night, Nick (who reveals to the team that he is a member of Earth First) and Sarah sneak into the InGen camp to free the dinosaurs which causes a huge commotion as they escape, destroying the camp of Ingen. Leading InGen tracker Roland Tembo (Pete Postlethwaite), curses his second-in-command Dieter Stark (Peter Stormare) for the failure. Roland wishes to capture an adult male Tyrannosaurus by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring. Nick frees the baby and takes it to the trailer so Sarah can set its broken leg. Later, a scouting Eddie sees the Tyrannosaurs headed for the trailer, and heads for the camp to save the group. The team give the adult Tyrannosaurs its child, but moments later it and its mate throws one half of the double trailer over a cliff with the group inside. Eddie connects a rope to the trailerand tries to pull the trailer back up using one of the SUVs, but he is attacked and eaten by the tyrannosaurs. The trailer falls off the cliff but its occupants hold on to the rope, only to be rescued by the InGen team. With the communications destroyed in the attacks, both groups team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station. Stark is separated from the group and killed by a pack of compsognathus. At night, the Tyrannosaurus comes across the group's camp. It pokes it's head into Sarah and Kelly's tent. One of the team workers sees the Tyrannosaurus and screams, waking up the rest as they all flee, with the creature in pursuit. Dr. Burke is eaten by the dinosaur while Roland manages to tranquilize its mate. The fleeing team passes through a field of tall grass and are picked off by velociraptors, leaving few survivors. Nick reaches the compound, but Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly are attacked by raptors and go into hiding. Nick manages to call for help after reaching the radio station. After a fight with the raptors, they reunite with Nick, and fly away in a rescue helicopter that Nick had contacted earlier. Flying away, they spot the caged Tyrannosaur and Ludlow preparing to ship it and its child back to the mainland. However, Roland resigns his post after his friend's death in the raptor attack. When the ship carrying the dinosaur arrives in San Diego, it crashes into the dock. Ludlow and some guards investigate the boat, find the entire crew dead. A guard opens the cargo hold, thinking there might be some crew members below(despite Malcolm's warnings), inadvertently releasing the Tyrannosaurus, which escapes into the neighborhood, then into the city, and creates havoc. Realizing that the creature will likely come for its infant, Malcolm and Sarah ask Ludlow where the infant is. He reveals to them that it is hidden in the Jurassic Park amphitheatre. They rush to the amphitheater to get the baby. They lure the adult with the baby and run back to the boat. Ludlow tries to intervene, but is trapped in the cargo hold and devoured. Malcolm and Sarah manage to tranquilize the adult before it can escape again and seal it in the hold. By morning, Kelly watches television reports of the cargo ship on its way back to Site B, surrounded by a convoy of naval vessels. The program breaks away to an interview of restored InGen Chairman John Hammond, who explains that the island will now be left alone as a natural reserve so the dinosaurs can live free of human interference. =''Jurassic Park III''= Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) and his soon-to-be stepfather, Ben Hildebrand (Mark Harelik), go on a parasailing trip off the coast of Isla Sorna. After going talks through mist, the two men operating the boat are gone, so the boat crashes into rocks. The parasailers unhook their line from the boat and try to control their descent to the uninhabited island. Back in North America, paleontologist Alan Grant (Sam Neill) is digging with his protégé Billy Brennan (Alessandro Nivola). At the dig site, Billy reveals the replica of a velociraptor'sresonating chamber he created after scanning a raptor skull, before Grant is approached by Paul (William H. Macy) and Amanda Kirby (Téa Leoni), a wealthy couple who ask Dr. Grant to escort them on an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant initially turns them down, but changes his mind once the Kirby's offer to fund his dig. The plane carrying Grant, Billy, the Kirbys and three mercenaries arrives at Isla Sorna. As the pilots tell the group that they will be landing, Dr. Grant gets surprised and starts to revolt before being knocked out by one of the mercenaries, Cooper (John Diehl). Grant later wakes when Amanda uses a megaphone to call out to somebody in the jungle, and a roar is heard followed by several gunshots. The mercenaries Nash(Bruce A. Young) and Udesky (Michael Jeter) emerge shouting they have to leave. As the plane starts down the runway, Cooper appears. Suddenly, a Spinosaurus dashes in front of the plane, killing Cooper and grazing the leaving airplane, which then crashes into the jungle. The Spinosaurus attacks the plane and kills Nash before the remains fall to the ground. Grant, Billy, Paul, Amanda, and Udesky run away as the Spinosaurus inspects the fuselage. Then into the jungle they find a Tyrannosaurus, who pursues them back into the Spinosaurus, who proceeds to battle and kill the T. rex as the group escapes. After finding some peace, Grant learns that the Kirbys are just a divorced couple of small businessman, actually in search for their son Eric, who was stranded on the island along with Amanda's fiancé Ben eight weeks prior. The group then decides to follow Grant's decision of heading towards the coast in hopes of being rescued. In the jungle, they discover the parasail, with Ben's remains and a video camera containing footage of his last moments with Eric. The group comes across a derelict InGen laboratory. After exploring the compound, they are attacked by a Velociraptor. The group traps the raptor, who calls for help while they leave. Outside, the rest of the raptor pack joins in the pursuit. Udesky gets left behind and used in a trap by the raptors before being killed. Grant is separated, and is rescued from the raptors by Eric, who uses gas grenades. Later the group is reunited, separated by a spiked barrier fence, as Eric recognizes the ringtone of his father's satellite phone. Then it is revealed the sound is coming from inside the Spinosaurus. Grant and Eric go through a hole in the fence as the dinosaur rams through it, and the pursuit ends as the humans enter a building. Inside, Grant finds out that Billy took two eggs from the raptor nest in hopes of using them to fund their digging, and berates Billy, saying that he is "no better than the people who built this place." To reach a boat docked in a nearby river, the group must pass through a massive aviary dome. There they are attacked by Pteranodons, with Billy being presumably killed as he rescues Eric from a nest of Pteranodon infants. The group escapes on the boat, and while navigating down the river a phone ring is heard. They find some Spinosaurus dung, on which the satellite phone is recovered. As the survivors travel down the river, the Spinosaurus emerges from the water and attacks them. Grant attempts to call Dr. Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern) on the phone, but can only yell "The river! Site B!" as the boat is submerged. They swim to the surface where Paul distracts the Spinosaurus by climbing a construction crane, while Grant shoots a flare which ignites the boat's spilled oil, scaring away the dinosaur. The next morning, the group is close to shore when the Velociraptor pack reappears. Grant delivers the eggs and uses Billy's raptor resonating chamber to confuse the pack. Then, the raptors leave scared after hearing a helicopter. At the beach, United States Marine Corps helicopters and infantry arrive. The party boards a helicopter where they are reunited with Billy, still alive but seriously injured. As the helicopter departs, three Pteranodons are seen flying off in the distance. =''King Kong'' (2005 film)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia In 1933, New York City vaudeville actress, Ann Darrow (Naomi Watts) is hired by troubled filmmaker Carl Denham (Jack Black) to star in his new movie with popular actor Bruce Baxter (Kyle Chandler). Ann agrees when she learns her favorite playwright Jack Driscoll (Adrien Brody) is the screenwriter. As the SS Venture sails to mysterious Skull Island, Ann and Driscoll fall in love. A warrant is out for Denham's arrest and Captain Englehorn (Thomas Kretschmann) begins having second thoughts about the trip. Despite his attempt to turn around, the ship is lost in fog and crashes into rocks encircling the island. Denham and the crew explore the island and are attacked by its natives, who later kidnap Ann to sacrifice her to their god, "Kong." Kong, a giant ape, takes Ann to his lair in the island's interior. As the filmmakers and the ship's crew search the island for Ann, they battle numerous dinosaurs, giant invertebrates, and other deadly and exotic dangers. Although the rescuers suffer many casualties, Denham wants to both rescue Ann and capture Kong as a way to save his job. In Kong's lair, Ann is frightened of the ape at first but realizes that he is gentle and curious about her. She entertains Kong with juggling and dancing from the theater; they watch the sunset together; and she attempts to communicate with him using sign language. Driscoll interrupts Ann's befriending of the ape, and the ship's crew traps Kong as he chases them. Although Ann opposes Denham's plan, the ape is subdued with chloroform for the trip to New York, and Denham promises the crew that Kong will make them all rich. Denham presents Kong — the Eighth Wonder of the World onBroadway, starring Baxter and an imprisoned Kong. Ann refuses to participate in the show, which sensationally recreates Kong's capture. Kong becomes enraged when he sees that the lead actress is not Ann, then breaks his chains after camera flashes anger him further. As the audience flees, Kong destroys the theater and wreaks havoc in Times Squarebefore Driscoll lures Kong away. The ape and Ann reunite momentarily in Central Park, but they are interrupted by the military. Kong climbs the Empire State Building with Ann in his grasp. Observing the dawn, Kong repeats the sign for "beautiful" that she used in his lair, causing Ann to realize his intelligence. Before she can attempt further communication, they are attacked. Kong battles the Army's Curtiss Helldivers[3] on the summit of the observation spire. He is hit by several bursts of gunfire, and gazes at a distraught Ann before falling to his death. As Driscoll comforts Ann, hundreds of people run to Kong's body. A man tells Denham that the airplanes killed him, but he replies, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty killed the Beast." =''Godzilla'' (1998 film)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The opening credits play over a montage of French nuclear tests in French Polynesia. A lizard nest is irradiated by thefallout. Decades later, a Japanese fishing vessel is suddenly attacked by an unseen, giant creature in the South Pacific Ocean. Only one sailor survives. Traumatized, he is questioned by a mysterious Frenchman in a hospital in Panama about what he saw. His only reply is "Gojira." Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos (Matthew Broderick), an NRCscientist, located in the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone in Ukraineresearching the effects of radiation on wildlife, is interrupted by the arrival of an agent of the U.S. State Department. He is sent to Tahiti and Jamaica, escorted by the military, to observe the wreckage of the recovered Japanese fishing ship with massive scratch marks on it. and a set of massive footprints in the grassy soil. A Frenchman is also there, observing the scene, and introduces himself as Philippe Roache (Jean Reno), aninsurance agent. Aboard a military aircraft, Nick identifies skinsamples he discovered in the shipwreck as belonging to an unknown animal. He dismisses the military's theory that the creature is a dinosaur, theorizing that its origins in French Polynesia make it a mutant created by nuclear testing. Godzilla (as later mispronounced by the media) travels toManhattan and creates havoc in the city, and then disappears. The city is evacuated as the military attempt to destroy him. With Nick's help, they set up a fish trap to lure Godzilla out into the open. He takes the bait, but is scared off by small arms fire and runs off, while some of the missiles accidentally destroy the Flatiron Building. When two military HMMWVs give chase, the creature retaliates by forcefully exhaling, sending the HMMWVs flying. The creature's breath is ignited upon coming into contact with sparks caused by the vehicles hitting the concrete; thus giving the illusion of it breathing fire on the HMMWVs, but still burning them nonetheless. He is then chased by three military helicopters that shoot missiles at him, but instead hit the Chrysler Building. Godzilla escapes with no injury whatsoever. Nick later collects a blood sample, and learns that it reproduces asexually and is collecting food for its offspring. Aspiring journalist Audrey Timmonds (Maria Pitillo), Nick's former girlfriend from college, discovers a classified tape in Nick's tent that concerns the origins of "Godzilla." She considers this her lucky break, but her boss, Charles Caiman (Harry Shearer), reports on the tape as if it were his discovery. The tape plays on television and the military is outraged. Nick is thrown off the team and kidnapped by Philippe, who reveals himself to be an agent of the French Directorate-General for External Security (Secret Service). He and his team have been keeping close watch on the events and are planning to cover up their role in the nuclear accident that spawned the creature. Suspecting a nest somewhere in the city, they cooperate with Nick to find and destroy it. The military lures Godzilla out again, trying to trap him in the open ground of Central Park, but fails since it remembers the last attempt and runs off before firing can be commenced. Godzilla then dives into the waters of the Hudson, where he is attacked by three U.S. Navy nuclear submarines - USS Utah, USS Anchorage, and USS Raleigh. 2 submarines fire on Godzilla with homing torpedoes. He swims straight into the Anchorage and gashes a hole in her hull. The torpedoes follow in, destroying the Anchorage. Torpedoes from the other subs continue to track Godzilla which goes into the NYC Sea-wall. The subs' monitors show a "Target Destroyed" sign. Godzilla then drifts unconscious, and seemingly dies. Nick and Philippe's special ops team, surreptitiously followed by Audrey and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti (Hank Azaria), make their way through the subway tunnels toMadison Square Garden, where they find over 200 eggs. While the team plants explosives, the eggs begin to hatch and the hatchling Godzillas begin to feed on the fish left for them by their parent. When the fish run out, they begin hunting the team, who have caught the fish smell on their clothes. After failing to contain the babies and with many of Philippe's men getting eaten, Nick, Philippe, Animal, and Audrey take refuge in a TV broadcast booth. Believing that the hatchlings will eventually force humanity into extinction if they escape, Nick, Audrey, and Animal alert the authorities through a live "Report" from Madison Square Garden. An immediate strike by 3McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornets is authorized. The four escape seconds before the Arena is destroyed by Harpoon missiles, burning out all the baby Godzillas. Seconds later, Godzilla, still alive, emerges from the wreckage and discovers the slaughter of his brood. Enraged, he chases the four humans around Manhattan. They manage to alert the military, who advise them to lure him out into the open, and Nick chooses the Brooklyn Bridge, where Godzilla becomes helplessly trapped in the steel suspension cables, becoming an easy target for the returning trio of fighter planes. Godzilla is hit mercilessly by missiles, whereupon he falls to the ground and slowly dies. The crowd and the military celebrate Godzilla's death, while Philippe, Audrey, Animal, and especially Nick are somewhat disheartened by his death. Philippe quietly leaves, taking thevideotape Animal had recorded, promising that he will return it after he removes certain footage from it. The film ends in the smoking ruins of Madison Square Garden where it is revealed an unhatched egg has survived the bombing. Suddenly, the egg begins to crack, and a baby Godzilla hatches and roars, and the screen goes black. =''When Dinosaurs Roamed America''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Synopsis Late Triassic segment (220 million years ago) Animals featured: *''Coelophysis'' *''Rutiodon'' *''Desmatosuchus[1] *Icarosaurus'' *''Traversodon'' *unidentified mammal (live-acted by an Eastern Quoll) The program starts in the Late Triassic, near modern-day New York City. The narrator explains how the Permian mass extinction led to new forms of life, including, eventually, the most extraordinary creatures ever to walk the planet, thedinosaurs. The camera tracks a Coelophysis through the woods. The program depicts Coelophysis as preying mainly on small animals, such as insects and Icarosaurus. It encounters other, larger non-dinosaurian archosaurs such as Rutiodon and''Desmatosuchus''. The quick Coelophysis is portrayed as a very successful inhabitant of this world. ]Early Jurassic segment (200 million years ago) Animals featured: *''Megapnosaurus'' (Identified as Syntarsus) *''Anchisaurus[2] *Dilophosaurus[3] The program moves on to the Early Jurassic of Pennsylvania, showing a pack of ''Syntarsus.[4] These dinosaurs, closely related to Coelophysis, are hunting for the primitive herbivorousdinosaur Anchisaurus, only to be driven away by a''Dilophosaurus'', which kills the Anchisaurus to feed its young. The narrator then explains Syntarsus will become the gigantic carnivores such as Allosaurus and T-Rex, while Anchisaurus''will become the sauropods. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=When_Dinosaurs_Roamed_America&action=edit&section=4 editLate Jurassic segment (150 million years ago) Animals featured: *Ceratosaurus'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *Unidentified pterosaur The show skips to the Late Jurassic of Utah at the height of a severe drought. A Ceratosaurus chases a family of''Dryosaurus'', catching one of the juveniles while the others escape into a herd of Camarasaurus. A male Stegosaurus''fights off the ''Ceratosaurus and eventually attracts a mate. With the onset of the rainy season, a herd of Apatosaurus''arrives, followed by a hungry ''Allosaurus who launches a failed attack against the herd and subsequently kills the''Ceratosaurus''. Later, one Apatosaurus stumbles and cripples itself, providing an easy meal for a pack of Allosaurus. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=When_Dinosaurs_Roamed_America&action=edit&section=5 editMid Cretaceous segment (90 million years ago) *Undentified Dromaeosaur *''Nothronychus'' *''Zuniceratops'' *Unnamed coelurosaurs[5] The program then shows a New Mexico forest of the Middle Cretaceous. Small predatory coelurosaurs scamper through the forest among larger herbivorous dinosaurs. One lone dromaeosaur tries to attack a Nothronychus, only to be slashed by its long claws. An old male Zuniceratops is attacked by the pack of dromaeosaurs and is fatally wounded. Just as it is time to finish off the old Zuniceratops, a forest firesprings up, and most of the dinosaurs escape in all directions. However, the feasting dromaeosaurs are too distracted and become trapped in the fire. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=When_Dinosaurs_Roamed_America&action=edit&section=6 editLate Cretaceous segment (65 million years ago) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Triceratops'' *''Anatotitan[6] *Quetzalcoatlus'' *''Ornithomimus'' (not identified, revealed on website) *''Purgatorius'' (live-acted by opossums) *turtle (live-acted) *bird (live-acted) The program explains that dinosaurs similar to Zuniceratops''evolved into the famous ''Triceratops. In the Late Cretaceous,Anatotitan and Triceratops browse, while Ornithomimus peck at roots and other plants in the area. Quetzalcoatlus soar overhead, looking for carcasses. A young Tyrannosaurus''arrives on the scene, and the ''Triceratops form a defensive circle. Unable to get past the horns of the Triceratops, the''Tyrannosaurus'' attacks a Quetzalcoatlus, which flies away from the potential danger. The next day, the young''Tyrannosaurus'' and its siblings are taught by their mother to hunt. They target an Anatotitan, with the young scaring it into the mother's trap. The T-Rex kills the Anatotitan. Before they can eat, an asteroid smashes into the Gulf of Mexico, engulfing the family of T-Rex in a wall of swirling wood, soil, ash, water, and other debris. Soon, the T-Rex family dies. Despite the depressing and traumatic event, life is described as being resilient, and a turtle is shown emerging from the ground and a bird flies overhead, explained by the narrator as the only dinosaurs left. Out of the ashes, several small possumlike mammals emerge, and the narrator explains that small mammals such as these will eventually evolve intohumans and think back in awe to a time "when dinosaurs roamed America". =''100 Million BC''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The film centers on a group of Navy SEALs, led by American Dr. Frank Reno (Michael Gross), who once worked on the Philadelphia Experiment. The film begins in 2008, when Reno has purportedly perfected time travel technology. The SEALs use it to travel backwards to the year 70,000,000 BC (despite the movie's title) of the Cretaceous Period, in order to rescue a previous, 1949 expedition led by Reno's brother Erik (Christopher Atkins). Reno's team arrives in Gondwana at a point in time which is six years after the 1949 team arrived, to find only a few survivors. The SEAL team is ill-equipped for the dangers of this prehistoric period, and is decimated by dinosaurs and poisonous plant life. Having accomplished their mission, remnants of the two teams merge into one and return to the present, but in the process the time machine malfunctions, allowing a fully-grown, 60-foot-long (18 m), 20-foot-tall (6.1 m) Carcharodontosaurus to travel to the present and wreak havoc in downtown Los Angeles. Reno stays behind, ostensibly to close the portal, but instead transports himself to the year 1950 after being mortally wounded by the dinosaur. Apparently he tried to leap through the portal as it closed, but was sent to 1950 instead of 2008. In the present, survivors of the team run through the streets of LA, barely evading the rampaging prehistoric beast. Meanwhile in 1950, the wounded Dr. Reno arrives and meets up with the younger version of himself. The old Reno teaches the young Dr. Reno (Dustin Harnish) how to correctly use the time-travel technology before dying. Young Dr. Reno assembles a strike team of Korean War-era troops and leads them through the portal to 2008, where they attempt to rescue the remainder of the original team from the rampaging dinosaur. Young Reno then has to find a means of luring the creature back into the time machine and returning it to its own time, before it takes the life of his brother from him once more. Finally the dinosaur is banished back to its time where the trip fuses it with a mountain, killing it. Frank opens a portal to 1950 for everyone to return home through. Frank and one of the rescued team members plan to start a relationship, but as someone needs to stay behind to close the portal, Erik does, his lover staying with him. The two plan to catch up with the group's old selves.